


Blue.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blue - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two sad boys falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue.

In the midst of a cold winter, the heater hummed throughout the house, reinventing the smell of warmth once again.

Blankets stacked around corners and slung over chairs, their faded shades hardly noticeable. Their warmth was not needed. It never was.

Their skin was cold, but they clung to each other to keep warm, tangled in their presence and preserved in each other's youth.

A blue dusk outside dimly lit the room they were in, fading the book shelves and sneaking around sharp edges. The clouds hung low with a dark blue highlight, stringing across the sky. 

Nothing was perfect, nothing was alright, but they closed their eyes and breathed in. The world was a sad place, but they could be sad together.

They knew that one day they would grow old and be unable to do anything. They knew they couldn't hide from a last goodbye, but they couldn't rewind their hellos either.

Sadness wrapped their frame. It was never about how they looked, it was never about the shades of cool blue that contoured their face. It was always about the last goodbye. They would forget, they very well might visit each other's funeral. 

But at that moment, they were sad together.


End file.
